


Prendi tutto

by Shulz



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters/David Kenyon Webster
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

La vita in Austria dopo la fine della guerra era come una vacanza. Finita la routine, ognuno passava il tempo come voleva. A Webster piaceva nuotare nel lago e scrivere nella fitta ombra del bosco, senza nessuno che lo disturbasse. Un giorno, mentre camminava da solo nel bosco, la sua contemplazione fu interrotta da inequivocabili rumori. Gemiti e gridi e parole sporche...qualcuno stava facendo sesso! La logica diceva di andare via, non violare la privacy della coppia, ma la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento; Si avvicinò circospetto e gli si parò davanti a uno spettacolo che anche sul letto di morte non avrebbe dimenticato: il maggiore Winters e il capitano Nixon, completamente nudi, in ginocchio su un asciugamano, stavano scopando selvaggiamente. Nixon era davanti, la schiena inarcata, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del maggiore che con una mano sulla spalla e una sulla sua pancia, lo teneva fermo e lo scopava da dietro, duro e veloce, ansimando e gridando, mentre il capitano si masturbava freneticamente, ripetendo ogni sorta di sconcezze. Webster fu duro all'istante, la sua eccitazione cresceva man mano che i movimenti dei due li portavano verso un orgasmo esplosivo. Prese in mano il suo cazzo attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, ma non fu sufficiente, allora li tirò giù alle caviglie, esponendo la sua erezione, si sputò in mano e cominciò a pompare freneticamente, ma dio, voleva di più ... allora appoggiò le spalle a un albero e si liberò dei pantaloni, aprì le gambe e piegò le ginocchia. Mise due dita in bocca, bagnandole e cominciò a stimolare e toccare il suo buco, finché non le spinse dentro di lui, e così pompando contemporaneamente il cazzo e con le dita dentro, frenetico e veloce, negli occhi i due ufficiali nudi e sudati, fu travolto dal suo orgasmo, lo sperma schizzò in spessi nastri, Webster tremò, il piacere sembrò durare per sempre. "Cazzo ..." pensò "questo è stato davvero il miglior orgasmo della mia vita". Non appena le gambe lo ressero, si ripulì e si ricompose, ma quando guardò, gli ufficiali erano spariti.


	2. Chapter 2

Era passata una settimana dalla scoperta di Webster, ma il suo pensiero tornava sempre là, ai due corpi sudati che si muovevano insieme, dandosi piacere l'un l'altro. Non poteva impedirsi di gemere. Le sue fantasie si facevano sempre più frequenti e più dettagliate.Mentre era sotto la doccia spesso immaginava Dick che lo spingeva, con la faccia contro il muro,e lo scopava così, insensato e sporco, e immaginava Nix che lo guardava negli occhi, con il cazzo in mano, che si toccava lascivamente, e immaginava che dopo che Dick si era liberato in lui, Lewis prendesse il suo posto e inflisse nel suo buco sciolto, prima lusando le dita, e poi il cazzo, scopandolo, profondo e duro, e usando lo sperma di Dick come lubrificante e che venisse anche lui dentro, mischiando i due fluidi. Cazzo... li voleva entrambi. Dopo qualche giorno in cui stava impazzendo, decise di parlargli. Decise di avvicinare Nix, che sembrava il più adatto alla proposta che voleva fare, meno incline a scandalizzarsi. "Capitano" disse David "devo parlarti..." Gli raccontò del bosco, di quello che aveva visto, della sua piccola ossessione per loro due, e alla fine, col.cuore in gola e rosso in viso, gli propose un trio. "Sentitevi liberi di rifiutare e fare come se non avessimo mai parlato" aggiunse, guardando a terra. Nixon lo guardava, a metà fra l'incredulo e il compiaciuto. David arrossì di nuovo furiosamente, ma Nix sorrise. "Mi faccio vivo io" disse semplicemente, accese una sigaretta e andò via. Quella sera stessa ne parlò con Dick, che silenziosamente ascoltava, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Quando ebbe finito si voltò, senza parlare, si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, la decisione era presa. Passarono un paio di settimane , David oramai aveva perso la speranza...ma un giorno, mentre si trovava sulla riva del lago vide spuntare il.capitano Nixon. Il suo cuore accelerò selvaggiamente e si alzò immediatamente in piedi. "Soldato Webster eccoti finalmente, seguimi" ordinò Nixon, serio. "Sissignore, Capitano Nixon!" David scattò, e si incamminò dietro a Nix. Dopo un po' arrivarono in una casa che Nixon aveva occupato da solo, grande e isolata, circondata dal bosco. Entrarono e Nix lo guidò per le scale, fino ad arrivare a un enorme camera da letto, dove Dick aspettava. Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola, stava davvero accadendo! "Benvenuto David" sorrise Dick "siamo qui per te, chiedi e ti sarà dato".


	3. Chapter 3

David entrò nella camera fresca, al centro un letto king size prometteva grandi cose. Webster guardò negli occhi prima Nix, poi Dick, un certo imbarazzo permeava l'aria, quindi improvvisamente si mosse, prese per mano il capitano Nixon e si avvicinò con lui a Dick. Mise le mani sulle loro teste e uni la sua fronte con le loro, sorridendo."Eccoci..." sussurrò, girò il viso verso Lew, e poggiò la bocca su quella di Nixon, muovendo le labbra sulle sue,tenero e dolce, il capitano aprì la bocca e David tuffò immediatamente la lingua nella sua bocca, tenendo ferma la testa con la mano, leccando e succhiando, facendo gemere Nix. "Oh si ..." disse Dick e afferrati i capelli di Webster, guidò la sua bocca sulla sua, reclamando la sua lingua, baciando il suo collo, leccando l'orecchio, mordendo una spalla. Nixon intanto si era spogliato e stava spogliando David, percorrendo il suo corpo perfetto con le mani, cercando e trovando il suo cazzo duro nei boxer. Webster gemette, sfrenato, e si rivolse a Nix baciandogli il petto, succhiando i capezzoli, scendendo giù, fino a inginocchiarsi e prendere in bocca il suo grosso cazzo, duro e dritto, appoggiato all'ombelico, succhiandolo e leccandolo, facendo girare la lingua intorno alla grossa testa arrossata. Dick si è liberato velocemente dai vestiti e avvicinatosi ai due, tolse il cazzo di Nix dalla bocca di David e spinse dentro il suo, muovendo leggermente i fianchi. "David ... la tua bocca peccaminosa è capace di fare meraviglie ..." gemette. Spinse più in fondo e la testa del suo cazzo tocco la gola di Web, che deglutì, più volte, evitando di imbavagliare. Dick gemette ancora, si tirò fuori e fece mettere David sul letto, su mani e ginocchia. I due ufficiali si baciarono e poi si rivolsero a Webster, toccando e leccando, mordendo e succhiando, segnando la pelle pallida, sul petto, le gambe. Nix scese sul suo culo in aria, impastando e aprendo le natiche, con Dick dietro di lui, che guardava e allungava le dita per toccare il buco tenero e umido. Dick infilò un dito, facendo sussultare David, allora Nix si abbassò, infilando la lingua vicino al dito di Dick, bagnando tutto per bene. Dick raddoppio le dita e prese il posto di Nix, spingendo la lingua nel buco di Webster, insieme alle sue dita, dando colpi veloci e leccate profonde, con la punta. "Di più ... di più ... metti quattro dita .... aprimi Dick .... spalancami per il tuo cazzo! " Webster gemeva forte. Nix sostituì Dick e infilò quattro dita. Il buco di Webster era spalancato e lui gemeva sfrenato."Voglio...voglio prendervi insieme, tutti e due insieme .... vi prego ... tutti e due ... tutti e due ... "gli ufficiali si guardarono e capirono immediatamente. Nix disse "Come vuoi fare, David? ..." Webster si alzò, distrutto. "Vieni qua ..." prese Nix e lo fece sdraiare, le gambe larghe " Tu così...." disse, poi si sedette sul suo cazzo, spingendolo profondamente in lui, gemendo e rimbalzando un po' per adattarsi alla sensazione di pienezza,ma non era abbastanza...,si inchino in avanti, "Adesso Dick fai scivolare il tuo cazzo su quello di Nix, e entra anche tu in me,spingi il.tuo cazzo fino in fondo....' Il maggiore si allineò e spinse, lentamente, toccando finalmente il fondo. David gridò sfrenato.' "Ohhhhhhh, siiiiii!!!!.... adesso muovetevi, fottetemi insieme, fottetemi fino a riempirmi, fino a venire dentro di me...ahhhhhhh...cazzo.... siiiiii .....ahhhhhh" Dick un po' incerto, ma la sensazione del calore di Webster, della durezza del.cazzo di Nix, lo bloccarono, e cominciò a muoversi inseguendo il piacere.Presero un ritmo perfetto, sincronizzati perfettamente. Nixon mentre scopava diceva oscenità a Web: "Ecco .... ti piace così tanto il cazzo che ne hai voluti due ... e noi te li diamo Web ... prendi i nostri cazzi insieme .... "Nix diceva" Oh sii, aprimi capitano, apri il mio buco, riempimi .... e tu maggiore, fottimi più forte voglio sentire il tuo cazzo per una settimana da ora quando mi siedo" rispondeva David. Erano tutti e tre molto vicini all'orgasmo, il ritmo divenne frenetico,si udiva solo il suono della pelle sudata contro la pelle sudata, e David all' improvviso gridò: "Vengo ... cazzo vengoooo! " e si liberò schizzando sul petto di Nixon, tremando e scuotendosi dal piacere. Il suo orgasmo portò quello dei suoi due compagni, che quasi contemporaneamente, rilasciano nel buco aperto di David, gridando e mungendo fino all'ultima goccia. I tre si accasciarono. Dick uscì per primo, sdraiandosi, quindi David si alzò da Nix, e si sdraiò fra di loro. I tre ansimavano, ancora storditi. Nix allora prese le caviglie di Webster e sollevò le sue gambe, aprendole, per guardare il suo buco. Il culo di Webster era oscenamente aperto, liberamente, si apriva e si chiudeva, rilasciando una notevole quantità di sperma, bianco e denso. "Ti piace?" scherzò David "Fantastico" risposeNix. "La cosa più bella mai provata ... grazie David" disse Dick. "Oh, no ... grazie a voi ..." si addormentano così, intrecciati uno all'altro, felice appagati.


End file.
